Large entities and organizations distribute and process numerous forms daily. Each entity and organization may have various types of forms for each division within their entity. Existing clients of an entity, as well as new clients of an entity may be filling out these forms. Forms may be retrieved at a brick and mortar location and filled in manually. Forms may be accessed online and filled in electronically.
Whether the form is filled out by hand or electronically, the forms may then require entering the data into the system. Conventionally, data within forms are electronically entered into the entity's system and stored in a relational-type database. Relational databases may store the data in tables. Tables may include a large plurality of rows and columns. Numerous tables may each be linked to one another. The tables may be linked to, and associated with, primary keys and foreign keys.
When a client's data is changed and/or when new fields are added or deleted from a form, the entire database may need to be altered. Furthermore, as the volume of data being stored increases, the server may not have sufficient space and may require a more powerful server to handle the data.
For large entities and organizations that may need to modify their forms frequently and may process large dynamic datasets, it may be desirable to store the data in a non-structured-query-language (“NoSQL”) database.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide systems and methods to store data in a key-value store database which enables adding and modifying data in forms in real-time, preferably without the need to alter the entire database system.